Heart Breaker
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Lucy may seem innocent and elegant, but once anyone gets to know her, their heart will be her possession and she will play around with it until it is broken. Lucy Hearfilia wasn't innocent, she was a player. A heart breaker. Or so she thought she was the greatest player; but she met Sting Eucliffe, who also happens to love playing with hearts like toys. And maybe even hers. R & R
1. Chapter 1

lol posting a new story! I thought of this from one of my favorite songs!

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia may seem innocent and elegant, but once someone (anyone) gets to know her, their heart will be her possession and she will play around with it until it is fragile or broken. Lucy Hearfilia wasn't innocent, nor elegant, she was a player. A heart breaker. Or so she thought, she thought she was the greatest player there; but she met Sting Eucliffe, who also happens to love playing with hearts like toys. And maybe even hers.**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OCCs. xx**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Every students' eyes move directly to the blonde goddess walking in the hall way. Her heels were clicking, her hips were swaying, the looks she had could kill. Girls felt jealous when they say her, boys felt such lust around her. They all knew her reputation, but it didn't stop them from trying to have her . . . Lucy Heartfilia smiled at those around her. She felt praised, she felt like she was in glory and she was their God, when she was truly the devil.

"Hello, Lucy-sama!" a group of young high school male students said, bowing their head in respect to her. She smirked and said softly, "Hello." but even with the softness in her voice, she still sounded sexy. Her voice was never silk, more like lace; sexy.

She continued to walk, grabbing many gifts from multiple students with those slender hands. She replied with the same thank you every time. It was only Lunch break, but she was already having a handful of presents. Lucky for her, Lucy's best friend Natsu was there to help her. As surprising as it sounds, Natsu and a few other males where the only people she truly cared about. She would every now and then flirt with them, and some of them were friends with benefits at certain times. They all knew about her, and the way she acted; they didn't seem to mind, _sometimes_.

"Let me help you, Luce." Natsu said, pulling away half of the boxes from her hands. She smiled gratefully, glad her friend was there to help. "Thanks, Natsu. I was going to just dump half of these away so I wouldn't have to carry so much." Lucy tells him while walking to her locker, Natsu following closely behind her. She heard Natsu sigh, "Maybe if you stopped playing with people so much, you wouldn't have to carry these all." Natsu decides to ignore it and just unlock her locker.

She stuffed the boxes of chocolate, love letters, and more things at the bottom of her locker. She would throw them all away at the end of the day, so she can have space for more tomorrow.

After placing all of those gifts in her locker she turned towards Natsu, a smile on her face. "Thanks for the help, again." Lucy said walking to his side.

"Anything for my friend." Natsu replied, putting his arm around her shoulder. But just as a friendly gesture. While walking back to the cafeteria, Lucy observed the people around her. She finally landed her eyes on her next target. Her next target had pure blue hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She had to admit, he was pretty hot. "Uh Natsu, you go first." Lucy mumbled He groaned quietly but nodded, understanding that she's going to have fun. Lucy gave Natsu a quick kiss on his cheek then skipped her way to the other male.

The male saw her approaching and stiffened up. He knew about her, the others warned him about her, but he was in a trance from her looks. She looked like an angel, her medium length blonde hair flowed on her back, her body was an impeccable body, and God knows what she could do. What made him forget more about the warnings was when she greeted him. Her voice was heavenly, "Hi, I'm Lucy. You must be new." she said, a small smile on her face. Her eyes glistened through the sunlight that shined through the large windows in the hallways. "I-I'm Hari. And yes I am n-new." he stuttered, his eyes trailed up and down her body.

"Ah, Hari. Since you are new, would you like to show me you around?" she asked nicely. They both knew where this was going, Hari didn't let it bother him though. "You're quite the looker. I really love your hair." she whispers, running her hand through his hand smoothly. The action she does seemed like it wasn't something she did many times, it seemed unintentional, innocent. Ha ha, what a joke that would have been of she said it was.

Hari blushes lightly, "S-Sure. Where to first?" he tried saying that as swift as he can. Lucy giggled cutely, "How 'bout the roof." she suggested. It was always empty up there, no one went up there. Not because they didn't know that it existed, every one knew what and where it was. But it was Lucy's territory. She marked her land there like an animal, and if she found out you went up there, no matter the reason, she would make your life a living hell. That was her spot, and only hers. Hari nods, agreeing.

"Great!"

Lucy takes Hari hands and leads him to a stair case, all the people who saw them watched Hari go up the stairs with her. People started whispering and gossiping.

Once Lucy is up on the roof with Hari she smirked. "Hari, have you ever touched a girl?" she asked. Hari's face turned red, then he tells her no.

"Would you like too?" Lucy said, moving close to him. Hari breathing quickened, he doesn't say anything. Lucy took that as a yes, and took his hand; placing it on her breast.

**In the cafeteria - Normal POV still**

"What the fuck is everyone chatting about?" a male with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes said, annoyed of everyone talking about the same topic all at once. "Who the hell is this "Lucy" girl!" he shouted to the table. Erza rolled her eyes, Gray shut his eyes for some peace, and Natsu ignored everyone as he ate his food.

"Oh that's right, Sting. You're new. Lucy is our friend." Mirajane informed him. She took a bite of her apple, hoping that Sting wouldn't ask anymore questions about Lucy.

It's not that Lucy's friends were ashamed of her or anything, they just thought that her choices wasn't what they wanted to be friends with. Most of the time, Lucy would act like her real her around them, the bubbly, honest, happy girl. But other times, she was just another beautiful lady craving for sex. They never confirmed her about how uncomfortable they were with her decision they all knew she did it as a cover up. All her friends knew that when she was younger, she never got the love she wanted, in middle school, no one wanted her. Now in their 3rd year of high school, she was getting what she wanted. That made her some what happy . . .

"Lucy? Is she that popular. Like God, what is she doing to have everyone chatting so much." Sting said, crossing his arms. "She's just like you lover boy." Rogue said, already gathering up the information about Lucy in his head. He knew about her already.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I heard she's just as much as a player as you are." Rogue explained, throwing his lunch away. The whole table built a tension, they didn't exactly like to talk about Lucy's life in school. Then, Sting smirked. "Just as much as me, huh?" and every body at the table knew how arrogant Sting was, they all knew he was going to challenge her. "I want to see how much she can break and play with . . . where is she?!" Sting asked, looking around. "Not here." Erza responded to his question, throwing away her food also.

Honestly, Sting didn't even know how she looked like, but she had to be hot to be such a heart breaker.

"Well then where is she?" Sting said. He was getting irritated, he wanted to find out who this Lucy girl was. He imagined her with long brown hair, blue eyes like him, large breasts, a cute ass, something that he'd enjoy as a toy. Boy was he getting anxious to find out who she was.

All of a sudden, the whole cafeteria became silent. Mostly everyone had their eyes on the door, and when Sting turned to look also, he was stunned. The girl at the door was damn right the most beautiful female he had seen, and he had seen a lot! She walked over to the table he was sitting at, and he noticed hickey/love bite on her neck, right below her left ear.

"Hey guys." she said, grinning at the group. Erza smiled and hugged her, Gray mumbled a hi, Natsu grinned at her and she sat betweenRogue and Sting. Her eyes went to Sting and she seemed a little surprised. "What is someone like you doing here?" she said. At first, Sting thought of it as an insult, until he realized she purred at him when she said that. "Oh, Lucy, don't go flirting with other males after you just finished one." Mirajane scowled.

Sting blinked, this was _the_ Lucy? He should have suspected it though, she clearly had the appearance to have any person fall head over heels for her.

"Sorry, Mirajane. . . " Lucy replied and moved her head away from Sting, then smiled sweetly at Rogue. "What's your name?" she asked. Rogue almost bought it, he didn't though. He did reply back to her, "Rogue." he said. She grinned, "Nice to meet you, Rogue." Lucy said.

Erza looked at her, a shock expression. "You're not flirting with him, I see." Erza said to her. Lucy laughed, "He doesn't seem like the one that's interested." Lucy told her.

Rogue was the surprised one now, how did she know he took no interest in flirting in such ways!

"Is that the first?" Gray joked, even if it was the truth.

A male, someone Sting nor Rogue knew walked over to Lucy and kissed her cheek. She frowned, "Loki, what are you doing?" Lucy growled. She loved attention and affection, but Loki was like a brother and it seemed awkward when it came to him flirting with her. "Just showin' my dear Lucy some love." Loki replied. The moment he said that, he was dragged away by a group of girls and some of his friends.

Lucy's eyes darted each corner of the room, "You looking for another prey?" Natsu asked, grabbing food off of Gray's tray. Lucy nodded, then groaned. "No one good today."

Sting nudged her and went to her ear, "No one? Not even me?" Sting whispered seductively. Lucy snapped her head towards Sting, smirking. "Are you trying to seduce me, stranger?" Lucy retorted. Sting shrugged, "Maybe. But if I do, you might become attached.", however, that was an unnecessary comment. Lucy choice to say something back. "Rule number one about playing, never get attached, blondie." Lucy muttered, glaring at the other blonde headed person. She found what he said as an insult, and she never took insults lightly. No matter who spoken it.

Sting's eyes twitched, "Are you giving me advice about how to play around?" Sting snapped. Lucy shrugged, "It looked like you needed it."

Sting kept in his growl, "I don't need advice on shit. I can play better than you could ever." Sting challenged. They were both talking loudly, so the cafeteria was silent. Lucy scoffed, "As if, you can't Play anything if I had to offer you advice." Lucy said.

"You bitch! I will beat you!"

And even though no one said a thing, every body knew what was going on in their head.

Lucy accepted a challenge, Sting accepted the challenge.

* * *

**How's this first chapter? Is it good? Please review!**

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Not much of any suspense or drama in this chapter; this one is a fun one!

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia may seem innocent and elegant, but once someone (anyone) gets to know her, their heart will be her possession and she will play around with it until it is fragile or broken. Lucy Hearfilia wasn't innocent, nor elegant, she was a player. A heart breaker. Or so she thought, she thought she was the greatest player there; but she met Sting Eucliffe, who also happens to love playing with hearts like toys. And maybe even hers.**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OCCs. xx**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Cunt."

Sting and Lucy continued to fling swears at each other, their glare towards one and another could kill.

"Lucy, Sting, calm down and stop acting so immature." Erza stated, she was getting irritated with the tension at the table. The rest of the other students has gotten back to their usual conversation; Erza's table was silent.

Lucy crossed her arms and looked away from Sting, "Humph."

"I bet that Lucy is going to win, Rogue." Natsu whispered, not quietly though. "Hey! I will win!" Sting protested, flying up from his seat and glaring at Natsu. Natsu gave him his famous grin, "I didn't say anything." he said as he slid further away from Rogue. Sting sighed and sat back down.

"Why are you still sitting next to me!" Sting growled harshly. Lucy was taken back but his sudden rudeness, but she didn't let it show; she simply rolled her eyes and took out her phone. "You're annoying, you're like a bug." Lucy mumbled and untangled her earphones. Sting's eyebrow twitched, he was ready to knock that girl out!

Just when his hands were clenching and he was slowly raising it up, a phone rang at the table.

_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that h-_

"Shit. I thought I put it on vibrate!" Gray shouted and pulled out his phone. His slid it open and put it on his ear. The whole table erupted into laughter at his ring tone, except Rogue . . . he did let out some chuckles though. "No, why are you asking me Ultear, it's your underwear! . . . . I don't know what color it is . . . whatever! . . . alright, see you later then." Gray said, then placed his phone back in his pocket.

"So . . . nice ringtone you got there, buddy." Sting joked, his laughter dying out. "Shut up." Gray replied sheepishly, blush rushing to his face [in embarrassment] The group blew up in laughter again, never had they ever thought lean-back Gray would blush.

After a few moments, the table returned to their normal state. "When does lunch end?" Sting asked. He was getting tired of this tedious period.

Mirajane glanced at her watch then back at Sting, "10 more minutes." Mirajane told him. Sting groaned, the moment he did, a small group of students walked over to their table. "Sorry we're late guys. Mr. Asuki really is holding us back from eating." a student with long black hair in way too many piercings said. "All because you, Gajeel!" a petite blue haired girl shouted, smacking him in behind the head. "You guys really were too loud, especially your Levy. . . Gray-sama!" another bluenette squealed and leaped over to him. "Hello, Erza." a boy with a eye tattoo whispered, and kissed her cheek. Erza blushed deeply and muttered a hi in return. "Oh, Lucy! I read the latest chapter on your book and . . . . my heart aches! Iris left!" Levy said, forgetting Gajeel and engaged into a deep conversation with Lucy. Natsu felt lonely so he decided to kick Gajeel- stupid idea. The table was loud now, and maybe, a bit chaotic.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sting yelled, confused about everything that was happening. Everyone stopped their actions and blinked at Sting. "We're doing what we do every day, bumble bee." Gajeel told him, his hand still grabbing onto Natsu's hair. Rogue and Sting let a single sweat drop fall down on their forehead.

"So these are the people that we're becoming friends with." Rogue whispered to Sting very quietly. "Except blondie, I can't be friends with such a bitch." Sting replied, eyeing Lucy. Without even noticing, he couldn't help but think that she actually looked sweet wile talking to Levy. He didn't push the thought away until Natsu accidentally punched the back of Lucy's head.

"Natsu . . ." she menacingly said, a darkening aura around her. "Ep!" Natsu scurried behind Erza, interrupting Erza's loving conversation with Jellal. "Help me Erza, Erza number 2 is tryin' to attack me!" Natsu begged, not realizing that Erza number one was ready to kill him.

.

.

.

"No, not there! Ow, Erza1 that hurts, Erza2 this isn't fair!" Natsu whined as the two girls punished him. "Erza, doesn't he look pretty?" Lucy asked, snapping a picture of him. Natsu tried to run away, but with two girls that were demons almost, and Mirajane holding him down: he didn't stand a chance.

The others laughed and took pictures themselves. "You look adorable, Natsu!" Levy retorts. Every other student were watching them, but most decided not to take a picture. It was a bad idea, especially if you're not Natsu's close friends.

Natsu pouted, "This isn't fair!"

Sting, heck even Rogue laughed at this moment. Natsu's hair where in different kinds of pony tails. They all jutted different ways, he looked like a clown.

"I think I'm going to like this . . . excluding Lucy." Sting mentioned to Rogue, Lucy heard it though. "Do you want that happening to you also, Sting?" Lucy threatened, showing him a bag of hair ties. Sting gulped, "Like you can do that to me." his arrogant pride took over.

In a matter of minutes, Sting was a twin with Natsu. His hair was just like Natsu's.

"Hey, now I'm not alone! High-five!" Natsu said, raising his hand. At least he was optimistic.

"This is not something I would be happy about." Sting croaked, crossing his arms in displeasure.

The table laughed and decided enough was enough; they took out the hair ties and the two boys happily petted their hair, checking if it was "okay"

* * *

**Yepey! This chapter ended well, now review if you want to see the next chapter soon!**

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, updating needs to happen more . . .

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia may seem innocent and elegant, but once someone (anyone) gets to know her, their heart will be her possession and she will play around with it until it is fragile or broken. Lucy Hearfilia wasn't innocent, nor elegant, she was a player. A heart breaker. Or so she thought, she thought she was the greatest player there; but she met Sting Eucliffe, who also happens to love playing with hearts like toys. And maybe even hers.**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OCCs. xx**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

I looked around the classroom in complete boredom. Everyone was doing their work silently while I had already finished mine a long time ago. I lifted my head up from my desk and raised my hand, "Ms. Toshi!" I shouted, gaining everybody's attention. The tall, green headed teacher looked up from her paper works and gave me a small smile. "What is it, Lucy?" she asked sweetly. I returned the smile, "Can I leave class, I finished all the work already." I said, hoping for a yes.

Ms. Toshi nodded and gestured her hand towards the door. I stood up, slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed out of the room.

Once I was far enough from the classroom, I let out a loud sigh. I remembered that this last class of the day still had twenty minutes left, and barely anybody ever skipped or ditched. So . . . I'm going to be even more bored!

I stomped my way over to the empty stair case and plopped myself down on the lowest step. After two minutes of looking at my surroundings, I come to a conclusion; School is boring when I have nothing to play with.

Then, a foot step is heard from behind me, and a heavy one too. So it's most likely a male because I've seen every female in this school and they're all light and strong.

My head twisted around and the person I see makes me jump up from the step and glare at him.

"You!" we both scream in union, pointing at each other sharply.

"What are you doing here, slut?" he hissed, lowering his fingers. I crossed my arms and calmly replied, "I was relaxing, looks like that's done for."

He scoffed, "I should report you for skipping.", a smirk was on his face.

He truly was stupid. . .

"You do realize that the only way you could have spotted me here was for you to skip, too. So, if you enter the principle's office, you'll also gain yourself detention." I mused, a cocky grin on my face.

Sting dropped his smirk and pouted, which for some reason, I found quite adorable . . . NO!

"Whatever, blondie." he scoffed and walked down the stair steps. I glared at him and hit him on the back of his head, "You're blonde, too!" I snapped.

His hand went up quickly, and I leaped far from him on memory. I didn't like getting hit, and he was going to do it! But, I was proven wrong as he lowered his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. He gave me a strange look, "I'm not going to hit you. . . . and damn - You hit really hard!" he groaned and massaged his neck. I flushed, thinking I was the stupid one now.

I didn't say anything, I only scurried away. However, before I could get far away enough, a callous hand grasped my wrist. I gasped, and pulled my wrist away from his hand.

"What are you d-doing?!" I screamed, fear ran through my body. I don't like the feeling of someone touching me when I don't want them too. Sting's eyebrows slanted together and his lips were in a thin line.

"Your hickey is too noticeable." he retorted, putting his index finger on his neck; motioning that the hickey was right there and it was clearly visible.

"I. Do. Not. Care." I paused in each word as if saying a fact. I did care though, because that was not a hickey. The mark he was pointing at was a bruise from earlier this morning when I interrupted my father's morning drinking. I had to get it covered up, fast.

"You should, it's not good for someone like you or me to have that. Someone could think they marked you." Sting informed.

I didn't respond and continued to walk away from him, and walked to my locker, who wasn't far from the stair case, unfortunately. When I got to my locker, I did my combination, opened it, then pulled out my make up kit. My eyes glanced at where Sting once stood but no longer did. Where did he go? I wasn't worried, just curious.

After I got my make up bag, I ran to the ladies bathroom which happened to be located upstairs, sadly. I skipped steps and swiftly got to the top of the stairs.

Shockingly, there were many boys wandering around the halls. Okay, it's not that much of a surprise actually. The fifth and fourth floor is reserved for the male students and the second to third, to girls. Don't know why, it's just like that.

All the boys head snapped towards me, and many smirked, some licked their lips. Most of the time, I would have thought that was sexy - If it was because I done something. But when someone licked their lips lustfully by just looking at me, I felt disgusted. I covered my disgust with a warm smile.

"Hello, boys." I said simply and made my way to the girl's bathroom, who thankfully, had a card swipe to check if you're a female. I slid my card and entered the bathroom quietly. Once in, I immediately started to work on my bruise. In seconds, it was covered up with make up and it looked like it was never there. I let out a small groan, I hope the no one wipes the make up off accidentally.

I went to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by many students surrounding the bathroom door.

My nose scrunched in disgust, this was just plain creepy. "Move away, guys. My best friend is trying to get through!" Natsu's voice rang, and happiness flew around my heart. He's such a lifesaver, I thought I was going to have to murder all these people to get through.

Everyone, backed away from me, they all feared the pink haired idiot.

Natsu went up to me and grinned, "You owe me lunch." he said, then flung his arm over my shoulder. I shrugged, I always owed Natsu something.

* * *

**Sting's POV **

My eyes adverted over to a tall, black haired, emotionless friend who watched the walls.

"Rogue!" I called out, running over to him. His eyes flickered to me, and he gave me a small smile. "Hey, Sting. Where were you? Did you pick up a girl?" he asked, though we both knew he could care less. I shook my head, "Nah, but I did meet. . . what was her name again . . . Luigi?" I asked myself.

"Lucy, her name is Lucy." Rogue corrected. "Ah that's right, well I saw her and she was acting really weird." I told him. "Weird? How?" Rogue asked, this time, I heard a tint of interest in his voice.

I chuckled to myself, "You would expect a type of girl like her to not wince or jump in physical contact, but she did all of those things when I grabbed her wrist. And when I lifted my hands to rub the part she smacked me at, she thought I was goin' to hit her." I explained.

Suddenly, a flash of her eyes flicked through my mind. I saw how wide they grew and how much fear consumed her big, brown orbs. Was she afraid of me?

"Maybe it's because she's frightened of you. . . in case you haven't took notice, you have been being harsh on her." he mumbled the last part, though, I heard him clearly.

"But she was the one who hit me! I don't know about you, but that's harsh." I countered, remembering how hard her hand impacted against my skin.

Rogue didn't say anything for a moment, I thought I had won. I didn't, however, because Rogue said, "Once, she hit you once. It was probably because you did said to her."

I frowned and decided not to argue back, it's always Rogue who gets it right in the end anyways.

None of us said anything, and the hallways soon over flown with students, eager to leave. I adjusted my back pack strap and looked over at Rogue, "Ready?" I said, wanting to leave before the school parking lot got crowded. He nodded and walked ahead, I followed closely behind him. I was pushed behind by girls though, "I got to go, girls. I'll call you later." I told them and dashed off, catching up with Rogue.

"You're slow, Sting." Rogue muttered and pushed the front doors as students moved aside for him. Rogue was letting out a dark aura, he was impatient to leave I see . . .

"No, the girls were holding me back." I replied and went besides him.

We jogged over to out cars, but the car right besides mine made my eyes pop out of my head. To the left of my blue SRT Viper was a PINK 2013 BMW S1000RR HP4 that wasn't here in the morning. My mouth formed a tiny gap and Rogue had to smack my jaw to close it.

"How could someone have this! And it's pink, I got to show this du-" but I was cut off by a blonde, female student rushing over to it.

Lucy!

"Oh, hi, Sting. Nice car you got there." Lucy complimented, her eyes observed my car and then she put herself on the motorcycle.

"Thanks . . . that's yours?" I gasped, still shocked at such a car was owned by my rival. She gave me a small nod and placed on her helmet, blocking me out. She turned the motorcycle on, the engine roaring proudly. She didn't look one bit fazed behind the darkened screen that covered her eyes, as every person that walked by her ride had the same expression as me.

She then dashed off smoothly, driving the motorcycle frighteningly well for girl. (don't mean to be sexist!)

I heard another engine roar and Rogue started his car, already driving off.

This day is just getting me more pissed.

I entered my car and drove off without thinking another thought.

Other than Lucy.

She's been on my mind a lot.

Probably because of her pink motorcycle and hickey.

* * *

**He he, such a bad chapter!**

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
